User talk:Creatureboy11/Archives1
Thank you if you leave a message. The Pepis Remnant will be glad to have a new transmission. Cool Neat idea! I might add the Vartekians sometime!--Richardson72 Hi Hi, I can see this wiki will do quite well. So it''s the Second Gigaquadrant? There's quite a bit you need to work on to get it up to SporeWiki standards, but I'll help if yu like!TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 16:53, July 14, 2010 (UTC)'' Why, thank you! You won't be dissapointed! As soon as i get on my new computer, I'll help you out getting it to SporeWiki standards!--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 17:38, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Species involved Hi, i'd like you to read my fiction (which is on the pag). Are there any in particular you don't want involved? like, do you not want all-powerful beings like the taldar involved?TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 18:33, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that's a really good idea to have a fiction where the Xhodocto can't come and ruin our day, as well as a place where with them! I'll get you templates and stuff you want etc, then copy my species to here (changing relationships and stuff) ::Sure, I'll add Da Loronz! What do you mean "code into the game"? We can take pictures using Spore and put them here, and make a war page, you mean?--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 18:56, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Great idea! I'll get my fiction herer and stuff happening first, though. As soon as I've got everything from SporeWiki here, I'll do it. Can i make a skin for us?--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 19:01, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::won't be hard at all. I'll make it red instead of blue, so we're different from them, ok?--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 19:04, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'll do it tomoz, won't take long. Then I'll do the rest.--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 20:13, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I doubt we can make our ow widgets, so sorry. But anyway I'll make the skin now!--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 10:26, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Not quite done yet.--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 10:40, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Done I've pretty much done the skin. Anything in particular you'd like though? But I say we should ask logo Creation Wiki to fix our skin, I've nearly got it working best.TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 11:24, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, I used SporeWiki's skin and I've applied for them to make us our own skin. I'm not good with logos, since my best software is paint, so i've applied for a logo too.--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 11:36, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::On second thought, ask TyrannoFan to make us a skin, he rules at that stuff!--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 11:38, July 15, 2010 (UTC) My empire You know my SporeWiki empire, the Gjigantrox? Well, what if I brought a small splinter group of evil ones to this Wiki? Is that OK? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 13:17, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Links The links are fixed! Wormulon Talk to me 13:36, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry Pepians, we have changed our fleet movements so we can protect your survival more easily now! The Ocari would be fools to attack you! --Admiral of the DCP My Empire again The True Gjigantrox Coalition is Loronic. The normal Gjigantrox would be good if they were here, but these guys are different. I sent Techno a transmission from them already. They eat stuff, but instead of being barbaric, they like to be chefs and cook stuff exquisetly. Sometimes. [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 15:48, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission from the True Gjigantrox Coalition Greetings, Pepis Empire. You are herbivores, you say? Well, you're missing a lot, but we would be glad to send you a large number of berries and fruits from our worlds. '' [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!]]) 15:54, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I added the picture to the database. [[User:Maxi6|'''Maxi6]]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 16:02, July 15, 2010 (UTC) A what? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 16:04, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Interesting. Now, just so you know, the TGC will be nice to the Pepians, but they may eat them at some point. If we plan a war fiction or something. [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 16:12, July 15, 2010 (UTC) They eat anything. But it won't happen yet, probably. [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 16:12, July 15, 2010 (UTC) You will send your own people to their death?! People, we have taken our time to create?! I know you are just recovering, but there is no need for desperate tactics like this. It is well known, once carnivores have a taste for blood, they will continue to eat you. It is not the only way. I tell you what, we can simulate holographic Pepians that will trick the Gjigantrox into thinking they are eating real meat (we can even make them appear alive). We will make the simulation taste or smell very unpleasent. Still, it is your species, you decide. --Admiral of the DCP 16:53, July 15, 2010 (UTC) You taste awful! And yet, I suspect something... We have very refined tastebuds, and your taste was somehow artificial. Have you tried to trick us? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!]]) 19:53, July 15, 2010 (UTC)'' Why, our scientists have figured it out! A holographic representation! How dare you trick us? [[User:Maxi6|'''Maxi6]]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 20:07, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Send us a real sample. 'Now. ''''[[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!]]) 20:16, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Mmmmmmm... Puffy meat is great! We'll leave you guys alone for now. Probably. But keep up a supply of Puffy meat! [[User:Maxi6|'''Maxi6]]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:12, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, we like Puffy meat, but we still want real Pepis. You said you sent it, but we suspect otherwise. But stay calm. We'll leave you alone for now. '' They're leaving alone for now. But later, maybe not. Are you interested in writing a war fiction? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!]]) 00:23, July 16, 2010 (UTC) How do they work? [[User:Maxi6|'''Maxi6]]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:27, July 16, 2010 (UTC) You mean that instead of real war, our empires fight simulations? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:32, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Creature, the premise of the war would have been to try to kill and eat you guys. So they wouldn't like a simulation. But it's OK if you don't want a war fiction. [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:35, July 16, 2010 (UTC) How will you use the teleporter? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:40, July 16, 2010 (UTC) But won't the people already be dead? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:44, July 16, 2010 (UTC) So we'd basically fight a normal war? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:49, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Template Cool, I've changed its alignment to lawful neutral, the one for the DCP though, they have their darker sides too... 01:18, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Ally with True Gjigantrox template! But can you change it to evilish looking? Cause they are evilish! [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 02:15, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and the Pepis and True Gjigantrox aren't allies, just trading partners. Well, more like "Give us food or die" partners. Nothing personal, but hey, they're evilish. [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 02:18, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Diseased Pepis Oh man, those diseased Pepis are great! We love 'em! And we accept your challenge. [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!]]) 19:58, July 16, 2010 (UTC)'' Cold War I have a neat idea. I assume at some point, the DCP and Loron stop fighting, at least for a while. Then, a war begins between the True Gjigantrox and the Pepis Republic. The DCP and Lorons want to help their allies, but can't risk tipping off another full-scale war between them. So, a kind of cold war breaks out, with the DCP and Lorons doing as much covert stuff as possible to help their ally in the war. Would you be interested in joining this if we did it sometime? [[User:Maxi6|'''Maxi6]]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 20:07, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Epic creature The epic is delicious! Thanks very much! And I'm glad you like the cold war idea. [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 01:03, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I can't add a quote- the page is locked! 01:19, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm limited I haven't got all the time in the world, and considering I already edit several wiki's, it might take me time to do every task. The taxons are on my radar, and I hope to start on them soon, but I can't edit all this all at once. Its now the weekend, and I should have more time and will probably start tomorrow. Wiki's take time to grow. Wormulon Talk to me 02:37, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Its not finished. I need to create its parent and child templates. 01:14, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, I've made a start! It still needs finishing, but I need to come off my computer now, so I will continue my work on it tomorrow. 01:43, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I've just requested another extension, we need ArrayExtrension in order to make the taxons work. 11:45, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Admins So, who are the admins over here? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:08, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Making me the only non-admin major contributor. Cool! [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:17, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Ouch. [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:25, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I hope i'm up to it. Now, if we're all admins, who do we, like, police and stuff? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:29, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I know, but who do we stop from doing bad stuff? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:51, July 19, 2010 (UTC) So, am I an Admin now? I'm not sure how to tell, though the delete page button may be a clue... [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 01:51, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Duel 2 Does that mean that I should let you win this one? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 13:51, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Cool! [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 13:59, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Techno Woot! My ally is back! [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 18:07, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Vartekians arrival The Vartekian empire has been assisted by another empire in the confederation of Andromeda, The Nasayda have traded a technology that will allow the Vartekians to enter.... It has not yet happened but they will arrive.- 18:15, July 19, 2010 (UTC)